This disclosure relates to a system and method for generating a change in pressure proportional to fluid viscosity. This disclosure further relates to how change in pressure can be used to control a system according to the viscosity of material flowing within a system. For purposes of this disclosure, various embodiments are discussed, and are examples of a system and method for generating a change in pressure proportional to viscosity. However, such discussion of these embodiments is solely exemplary, and not limiting.
Control systems and methods of controlling process and flow systems have changed significantly over time, tending toward automated control in lieu of manual control. Examples of evolution in control systems include many kinds of switches based on everything from pressure, temperature, or liquid levels, to automated valves controllable by programmable logic controller. In short, the current tendency is for control systems to be able to recognize attributes of its system to adapt to changing operating conditions.
Today, one problem facing downhole hydrocarbon evacuation is regulating inflow of oil, water, and gas phases in oil and gas well completions or for separation of different phases of a fluid stream. Typically, different viscosities will be associated with different phases in a fluid stream, however the pressure of the stream will largely be unaffected by changes in viscosity. For this reason, pressure switches connected with automated valves have not been directly useful for separating or controlling flow based on phase or material.
As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for generating a change in pressure proportional to fluid viscosity.